jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragus' Power Armour
' Dragus' Power Armour' was designed for the purpose of overcoming the Famine Lord's brothers. Havok, Mortale, Kaan, and even Bacca all presented a threat to the Sith clone's longevity. Needless to say, Dragues immediately began to piece together strategies to dispose of them. Unfortunately, cunning and treachery could not be counted on in all instances to fell his fellow Sith. As such, a combat system was developed to help the Famine Lord go toe to toe with even the strongest members of the Sith Council. The end result was a suit of modified Clone Blaze Trooper armour. After acquiring a suit of the Clone Wars era power armour, Dragus began to send out agents to collect him the appropriate resources necessary to update the aged piece of equipment. The first of his agents returned from Empress Teta in the Deep Core. With them they brought a carbonite gun, essentially a cannon that shot a stream of liquid carbonite that would freeze a target upon contact. This the Famine Lord used to replace the flame thrower on the power armour's right wrist. He did this for two reasons. The first being that Dragus found fire to be unpredictable, adding the risk that it could be equally harmful to himself as well as his foe. The second reason was because it was possible that in certain situations, he would not actively seek the death of whatever brother he came into contact with. He did wish them all dead of course, but there was always potential that their continued existence would prove an asset to him. Next, a CryoBan grenade dispenser was situated on the right side of the armour's chest plate. In total it carried up to eight grenades that could be dispensed with a press of a button. Thanks to the additional strength added by the armours hydraulics, each grenade could be lobbed further than if thrown by the Sith's unenhanced arm. Like the carbonite gun, the grenades could be used to freeze objects or persons by coating them in a supercooled chemical bath. When all eight grenades were spent, the power armours chest plate had to be removed in order to reload the carrying compartment. Generally this was not an issue as Dragus did not find himself in situations where all eight CryoBan grenades were required. The armour itself was designed from a duel combination of quadranium and ostrine, which coated all but the joints and faceplate of the suit. Even the heavy jetpack attached to the back of the suit was stripped of its original casing and replaced by the new blend. Quadranium was used because of its durability, and ostrine was added to the mix in order to ensure the suits resistance to the cold chemicals it often used. It would not do to have the power armour freeze up because of extended exposure to carbonite, be it in gas or liquid form. While not entirely lightsaber resistant, the armour could take a licking and keep on ticking for some time. Due to the fact that Dragus saw regular boarding action in his line of work, the suit was vacuum sealed so that it could be used beside the space troopers that served under the Famine Lord. Behind the Scenes As with other suits of power armour like Space Troopers or Phase III Darktroopers, Clone Blaze Trooper armour would likely be rated as a bipedal/light tank. The actual armament is lesser than those two models, but because Dragus will be carrying a melee weapon(see Night-terror) in conjunction with it, I'm going to go ahead and rate this as a medium vehicle. So even though it is called armour, for all intensive purposes, Dragus will be piloting a tank when wearing this. Also note that he will be unable to access the Force when using this piece of equipment. Armour plus Force use has always been an area of controversy, so for the sake of fair play, the two will never be used together. Category:Personal Armour Category:Powered Armour